


December 20th - Ice Skating

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Penguin Skate Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Sam suggests they go ice skating. It's not his best idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	December 20th - Ice Skating

"I just want to put it on record that I think this is a terrible idea" Tony stated as they all started pulling off their shoes to swap to their rented skates.

"I agree with you man."

Steve and Bucky stared in tandem at Sam, before the former shouted in disbelief, "This was your idea, Wilson!" 

Sam spread his hands innocently, "Hey, how was I supposed to know that none of you guys can skate?" 

Not looking up from where she was lacing her skates with practized ease, Natasha's voice was sly, "so, just out of interest... raise your hand if you've ever been ice skating before."

"Permission to point out the irony of the Winter Soldier not being able to ice skate?" Tony drawled as he tried to untangle his laces. 

Steve's reply was curt and quick, "denied."

"It's not like Hydra had us in the Winter Olympics or anything!" Bucky protested.

"Sure, but the "red scare" can skate" Tony pointed at Natasha who was waiting impatiently for the rest of them at the edge of the rink.

Bucky scoffed dismissively, "please, like there's anything Tasha can't do", preening at the pleased smile she sent his way.

"Were there many chances to go ice skating before the war?" Peter asked quietly from Bucky's side, interested but not prying. 

Ruffling his hair before turning back to Steve, Bucky chuckled, "not really, there was the rink at Rockefeller at Christmas, but I wasn't gonna let Stevie break his arm skating, and it wasn't somethin' I wanted to do without him, y'know?"

"Well, we should at least be grateful that Wilson chose a slightly less high-profile location for this nightmare" Steve grumbled, glaring at the man in question. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were actually on the ice, the problem became more apparent. 

While Sam and Natasha were literally skating circles around the rest of them, for the majority it was just a case of fighting to stay upright. 

Steve and Bucky were moulded to each other's side, hands clasped tightly, Wanda and Clint had linked arms and were wobbling precariously, and Tony and Peter were both clutching the wall in desperation. 

"You all look ridiculous" Natasha pointed out with a grin, "come on let Aunty Nat teach you" tugging Steve and Bucky towards her despite their mutinous mutters. 

Sam, meanwhile, had decided to tackle the job of getting Tony and Peter to let go of the wall, and when they rejected all his previous offers, he offered one final solution...

"I am not using the penguin" Tony stated firmly.

But moments later...

"I can't believe I'm using the penguin" the genius groaned, clutching the handles while Peter, in turn, gripped tightly to his waist behind him. 

"You're doing great!" Sam enthused as he skated unaided next to them.

Tony shot him a withering glare before snapping his attention back to where he was going, "I'm Tony Stark, I'm Iron Man for gods sake, I am a grown man, a genius, a billionaire, and I am clinging to a plastic bird so that I don't fall on my ass at an ice rink. And if that wasn't enough, Spiderman is clinging to me for dear life. What is this world?" he whined dramatically. 

The perfect picture of innocence, Sam offered, "would you prefer the polar bear?" Laughing warmly when Tony simply growled in reply.

Natasha had been having better luck with her super-soldier duo and had decided they were okay to try it without her, turning her attention to Wanda and Clint as they moved away on shaking legs.

She was just showing Wanda how to use her feet, when a crash echoed around the rink, followed by a flurry of swearing.

Steve and Bucky had somehow skated straight into a metal fence that divided the rink into sections. To be more precise, they appeared to have skated through the fence, leaving them in a tangle of limbs and metal (and in Bucky's case, metal limbs). 

Sam reached them at the same time Natasha did and together they pulled the fence off the furious pair. "What the hell did you do?" he asked.

Steve was already muttering "it wasn't my fault" when Bucky pointed a furious finger the blonde's way "it was Steve's fault, he wasn't looking where he was going and knocked me over."

"Hey!" Steve protested, "I was looking at you!"

"And I'm real glad you think I'm pretty Stevie, but this was not the time!" 

"Alright you two, up you get" Sam grabbed an arm and pulled, not knowing which soldier he'd get at the end of it. 

When they were both back on their feet, Tony and Peter had made it over with the help of the penguin, which Bucky and Steve both cast distrustful glances at. 

"I vote we abandon ice skating and go for hot cocoa" Tony pleaded, voice breathless from either cold or exertion.

"Seconded" Bucky and Steve answered immediately, followed by an agreement from Wanda and Clint who were edging their way towards them along the wall.

Natasha and Sam exchanged a look before the latter shrugged defeated, "fine, but you owe me a skiing holiday" pointing at Tony.

"Sure, no problem, I have a cabin in Aspen" Tony waved dismissively before offering Steve a handle on the penguin, with Bucky grasping the back of the blonde's sweater as they glided their way back to where they'd left their shoes. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
